


Be More Chill Songs

by darkstrangeson



Series: Be More Chill! [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, M/M, This is like my first third person fic, Whooooo hooo look at all dat canon angst, don't do drugs kids, my proof reader says it's good, tell me if I should add any tags, yes the songs are out of order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstrangeson/pseuds/darkstrangeson
Summary: The bmc songs in writing not in order 'cus I can't function!





	1. Loser Geek Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> here you heathens go 
> 
> no triggers I think? If you don't count emotional abandonment as a trigger.

Loser Geek Whatever

Jeremy looked at Michael. Michael looked at Jeremy.   
“Can I have a minute alone, just to think about things.” Jeremy asked looking down at his shoes, which were plain black converse since the Squip had made him stop wearing his ones with the Hello Kitty tongues.   
Michaels face softened and he nodded walking away to do god knows what.   
The Squip materialized in front of him.   
“So you plan on going back to Brooke, correct?”   
“Can I have a minute? Like alone?” at that the Squip vanished into a cloud of pixels with a disappointed sigh.   
Jeremy thought back to, well, everything. His life before he met Michael. His life in grade school. Middle school. The beginning of highschool. The year. The month. The day. The hour. Getting the Squip. Leaving Michael. Going home. Kissing Brooke.   
He already knows what it’s like to be the loser.   
So shouldn’t he find out what it’s like to not be the loser. Or the geek. Or the, whatever.  
He’s been laughed at, made fun of, and shunned since middle school! And now he’s finally becoming something great!   
He’s finally done something that he never thought possible. Which was cool!   
It’s not only school that’s rough. Being lonelys stupid though. He’s gone through life with one (1) friend, and now that’s changing!   
Jeremy’s had enough. Of being the loser. Or the geek. Or the whatever.   
He’s sick of it. Michael thinks that being weird is rad. But for Jeremy? It’s a stupid label that’s been slapped on him since what feels like the beginning of time.   
Doesn’t he deserve to not feel bad? To go from being a loser a geek or whatever, to a cool popular person?   
Jeremy’s dad taught him to follow his instincts. To trust his inner voice. To listen to his heart! Jeremy’s followed his instincts his whole life, and there’s one thing he’s sure of, his instincts really suck.   
Now he’s following another voice! One so much better than his instincts, and if his instincts object then he must be choosing the right path.   
It felt weird acting this way, walking different, talking weird. But if things keep going on like this? Boy is Jeremy going to get far.   
Brooke looks him in the eye, like a normal handsome guy.   
So Jeremy owes it to himself to try.   
“Prompt me command me and I’ll obey I have the bandwidth to do as you say!” He directs those words at the Squip without turning it on.   
“Now I see that the problem has always been ME!”   
Jeremy takes a breath. Then another. Get prepared, he tells himself.   
Who’ll get cut.   
And who gets spared.   
If Christine like him in the end, will he be able to pretend? That he didn’t fail his one real friend?   
But that’s the shit he normally would think, get over it, get your priorities in sync.   
Just mute the voice inside your head, and connect to another source instead.   
Has Jeremy not earned the right to selfishly be all for one? And all for him?   
Hes steady! Player one for once.   
He’s freaking done!   
With being the weirdo! The wuss! The underdog!   
The misfit, the old school analogue.   
Being the oddball. The weakling freak!   
The failure, the sucker, the please don’t speak!   
Not ever again will he the loser the geek or the whatever. 

“Jeremy? You comin’?” Michael’s voice split through his thoughts.   
The Squip flashes through his vision.   
You know what to do.   
“Optic nerve blocking on!”   
There’s a flash and,  
Michael’s gone.   
“Now let’s get to work.”


	2. I love play rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine just really loves play rehearsal. (But don't we all?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for uh self harm mention? I guess?

Cristene leaned in closer to Jeremy, to where their noses were almost touching.  
Suddenly Christine jerks her head back launching into her dialogue.  
“I love play rehearsal! Cus it’s the best! Because it is fun!” She giggles looking Jeremy in the eyes.  
“I get depressed as soon as it’s done.” She then has a moment of panic in her eyes, as if she had just heard what she said and quickly follows with, “But not depressed as in like kill your self depressed, no I’m not to self harm! I swear to god here check my arm!”  
Jeremy nods, and Christine who is now satisfied she didn’t offend him goes back to her explanation.  
“I am passionate a lot! I have mad gigantic feelings! Red and frantic feeling! About most everything. Like gun control! Like spring!”  
She looks at her shoes. “Like if I’m living up to all I’ve meant to be!”  
“I also have a touch of add!” Her face screws up in confusion. “Where was I?”  
“Oh! ‘Cus you are equipped with directions and text!  
“Anywho the point that I’m getting to is sometimes things can’t work out in the way, they work out in the play…  
“Like the only way I can be the center of attention is when I’m Juliet! Or Blanche DuBois, and can I mention that was really one of my best roles! It makes me think that’s there’s really not strong roles for women in the theatre?  
“Do you feel that? Because I totally feel that!”  
Jeremy nodded hastily. And began to talk before Christine cut him off.  
“Most humans do one things for all of their lives, the thought of that gives me hives! There are so many interests I wanna persu!  
She looked at Jeremy and rubbed her leg with her other leg.  
“And why am I telling this to you?”  
Jeremy shrugged and smiled.  
“I guess there’s part of me that wants to!” She giggles and leans face close to Jeremy’s. “There’s also a part of me that wants to do this!”  
She pulls out and starts dancing around wildly shouting and laughing.  
“And so I did it!”  
Jeremy smiles face falling ever so slightly zoning out for a minute.  
“It’s starting sooooon!” Christine grins and opens her book like nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> have a nice day as per usual 
> 
> I'm opening up suggestions! comment if you want anything shittly written!


End file.
